As development tools continue to evolve, the number of applications available for mobile and desktop devices is rapidly increasing. Applications are now available from entities that range from amateur programmers to software companies employing thousands of software developers. The types of applications available to users are diverse, allowing users to pick and choose how they want their devices to operate. For example, a teenager may download a social media application to stay in touch with her friends. In another example, a businessman may download a productivity application to review expense reports on his mobile device.